


cactus lover boy

by qtbin



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff without Plot, M/M, also its short soz, changbin likes plants, florist changbin, jisung tattooist, soft boyfriends, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtbin/pseuds/qtbin
Summary: 4 am binsung fluff :D
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, binsung - Relationship, changsung - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	cactus lover boy

changbin loved his plants a lot, maybe too much, who knows. ever since he was younger he would go flower picking with his older sister, yelling, “noona! i have daisy’s for you!” with the brightest smile and big doe eyes. 

now, hes in his early 20s. he owns a flower shop that ranges from roses to hyacinths, and cacti to bonsai trees. 

he has a boyfriend who seems edgy, but hes so soft, especially for changbin. who can blame him though?

here they sit, on their borderline worn-out couch in their small apartment, thats nearly overrun by changbins plants. he has devils ivy draped across their walls, latching onto shelves which are holding beautiful flowers and succulents, all of which are healthy, theres a large variety of said flowers and succulents. ranging from light yellow tulips to pastel green echeveria.

jisung is wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt along with black basketball shorts. his sleeve of tattoos is exposed, along with a tattoo of a tiger on his chest slightly peeking out due to the way the shirt is cut. changbin is wearing a purple oversized hoodie and boxers, its too hot out to be wearing anything more, although it is nighttime. 

theyre cuddling as jisung runs his hands through changbins soft, caramel colored hair, whispering praise into his ear. “youre so pretty baby” jisung says to changbin as the elders cheeks burn with heat “no im not,” he says as he pouts. he tsks and says “nope! youre the prettiest boy on earth, and im so glad to call you mine and shower you with the love and affection you deserve” changbin whines as jisungs charming tone makes him blush even more, which he didnt know was even possible. 

its nearly midnight and theyre getting ready for bed, a part of changbins nightly routine is to water his plants. he goes into the kitchen and turns on the faucet to fill his watering can. as its filling up he yells “babe, im going to need your help!” and he giggles to himself. 

changbin is far too short to reach the higher shelves, jisung isnt too much taller than him but hes tall enough to be eye level with the top of the tallest plants. jisung squats down so he can give changbin a piggyback ride, and help him reach his plants. he kisses the top of jisungs head as a way of saying, “thank you my precious boyfriend.” they stroll into the living room first, as thats where most of the shelves and plants reside, to water them. 

as changbin finishes up his rounds he goes into jisung and his shared bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. he looks in the mirror and smiles a genuine, happy smile. hes so content with his job and social life, not to mention he has an amazing boyfriend whom he loves so much. and hes so excited to cling to him as he drifts into sleep.

and thats exactly what he does.

changbin and jisungs bare chests are squeezed against eachother as changbin rubs his head in the crook of jisungs neck, as if he were a kitten. in a lot of ways he honestly did act like a kitten. they have a thin blanket ontop of them as their bodyheat brings enough, maybe too much, warmth. but they didnt care because as long as they held eachother close, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm honestly this is like. my First work and it took me like 30 minutes :o but its cute so im happy w/ it! i love binsung so much and them as soft bfs is so cute. anyways ya its 5 am now i need to sleep


End file.
